roemeniefandomcom-20200214-history
Walachije
thumb|250px|Kaart van Roemenië met Walachije in het geel Walachije (Roemeens: Ţara Românească, "Het Roemeense Land") is een historische en geografische regio van Roemenië. Het ligt ten noorden van de Donau en ten zuiden van de Karpaten. Soms wordt Walachije ook wel Muntenia genoemd, maar dat is het grootste van de twee traditionele regio's van Walachije; de kleinere is Oltenia. Walachije werd gesticht als vorstendom in het begin van de 14e eeuw door Basarab I, na een opstand tegen Karel I van Hongarije. In 1415 accepteerde Walachije the suzereiniteit van het Ottomaanse Rijk; deze duurde tot de 19e eeuw, met onderbrekingen door Russische occupatie tussen 1768 en 1854. In 1862 werd Walachije verenigd met Moldavië (het andere Donauvorstendom) en zo vormden ze samen het nieuwe land Roemenië. Naam De naam Walachije, die meestal niet gebruikt wordt door Roemenen zelf (maar zijn tegenwoordig wel gebruikt in sommige conteksten als Valahia of Vlahia), komt van Vlachen - een oorspronkelijk Duits woord dat ook gebruikt wordt om Roemenen in zuidelijk Servië aan te duiden. Een lange periode voor de 14 eeuw werd voor Walachije de naam Vlaško door Bulgaarse bronnen, en Vlaška door Servische bronnen, gebruikt. De oorspronkelijke Hongaarse naam voor dit gebied was Havasalföld, wat letterlijk "Besneeuwde Laaglanden" betekent (de oude vorm is Havaselve, wat "Land naast de besneeuwde bergen" betekent). De naam Ungrovlahia ("Hongaars Walachije") wordt meestal gebruikt in een contekst van een Orthodoxe kerk. Het verwijst naar de metropolitische zetel van het Walachijse gedeelte dat het meest tegen het Hongaarse koninkrijk aan lag. In het Turks wordt het woord Eflak gebruikt om de Vlachen aan te duiden. Eflak komt van "Vlach". Geografie Walachije ligt ten noorden van de Donau (die tegenwoordig de Roemeense republiek scheidt met Servië en Bulgarije) en ten zuiden van de Karpaten, en was verdeeld in twee traditionele regio's: Muntenia in het oosten (het politieke centrum) en Oltenia (een voormalig banaat) in het westen. De rivier de Olt scheidt beide regio's van elkaar. Walachijes traditionele grens met Moldavië liep grotendeels over de Milcov-rivier. In het oosten was de Donau de grens tussen Dobroedzja en Walachije. De grens tussen Walachije en Transsylvanië liep over de Karpaten. Wel bezaten Walachijse vorsten gebieden ten noorden van de Karpaten (Almaş, Ciceu, Făgăraş en Haţeg). De hoofdstad is meerdere keren verplaatst. De oorspronkelijke hoofdstad was Câmpulung, maar die werd eerst verplaatst naar Curtea de Argeş, dan naar Târgovişte en uiteindelijk naar Boekarest, aan het eind van de 15e eeuw. Geschiedenis Van Romeinse overheersing tot de stichting van Walachije In de Tweede Dacische Oorlog (105 AD) werd het westelijke gedeelte van Oltenia toegevoegd aan de Romeinse provincie Dacia, samen met andere delen van Walachije die in de Moesia Inferior provincie lagen. De Romeinse limes waren gebouwd aan de oever van de Olt (119), voordat ze een klein beetje naar het oosten waren verplaatst in de 2e eeuw. Tijdens deze periode strekte deze provincie uit van de Donau tot Rucăr in de Karpaten. De Romeinse grens viel terug naar de Olt in 245 en in 271 werden de Romeinen voorgoed verdreven uit deze regio. Tijdens de Grote Volksverhuizingen was het gebied eerst geromaniseerd, toen het gebied ook nog eens werd binnengevallen door Goten en Sarmaten die deel uitmaakten van de Mureş-Cerneahov-cultuur, die gevolgd werden door andere grote golven van nomadische stammen. In 328 hadden de Romeinen tussen Sucidava (Celei) en Oescus (nabij Gigen) een brug gebouwd, wat zegt dat er wel handel werd gedreven met de stammen ten noorden van de Donau (een korte Romeinse overheersing was er tijdens Keizer Constantijn I). De Goten vielen de Romeinen aan ten zuiden van de Donau in 332, waarna ze zich eerst ten noorden en daarna ten zuiden van de Donau vestigden. De periode van Gotische overheersing werd beëindigd toen de Hunnen zich vestigden in de Pannonische Vlakte. Deze Hunnen hadden onder Attila ongeveer 170 vestigingen aangevallen en vernietigd aan de beide kanten van de Donau. Byzantijnse invloed was er tijdens de 5e en 6e eeuw, net zoals de historische site Ipoteşti-Cândeşti. Maar, vanaf de tweede helft van de 6e eeuw, en in de 7e eeuw, staken Slavische volkeren het territorium van Walachije over op hun weg naar Byzantium. Sommigen vestigden zich ook in Walachije en de zuidelijke oever van de Donau werd veroverd. In 593 versloeg de Byzantijnse militaire leider Priscus de Slaven, de Avaren en de Gepiden op toekomstig Walachijs grondgebied. Enkele jaren later in 602, leden de Slaven aan een cruciaal verlies in dit gebied; Flavius Mauricius Tiberius, die zijn leger het bevel gaf om zich voor te bereiden, kwam ten noorden van de Donau het leger van zijn sterke vijand tegen. Walachije maakte deel uit van het Eerste Bulgaarse Keizerrijk sinds diens stichting in 681, tot ongeveer de Hongaarse verovering van Transsylvanië. Na de verzwakking en de val van de Bulgaarse staat die mede te danken was aan Byzantium (tussen de tweede helft van de 10e eeuw en 1018), werd Walachije bestuurd door de Petsjenegen (een Turks volk). De Petsjenegen, die hun rijk hadden uitgebreid tijdens de 10e en 11e eeuw, werden verjaagd in 1091 door de Kumanen, die uit het zuiden van Rusland kwamnen, en Walachije en Moldavië veroverden. Sinds de 10e eeuw, vermelden Byzantijnse, Bulgaarse, Hongaarse en later ook Westerse bronnen het bestaan van kleine naties die waarschijnlijk bevolkt waren, tussen andere volkeren, door Vlachen/Roemenen. Deze naties werden bestuurd door "knyazes" en "voievods" - eerst in Transsylvanië, daarna ook in de territoria ten oosten en ten zuiden van de Karpaten in de 12e en 13e eeuw. In 1241, tijdens de Mongoolse invasie in Europa, werd de Kumaanse dominatie beëindigd - of Walachije toen direct bestuurd werd door Mongolië is niet bewezen, maar het blijft waarschijnlijk. Een gedeelte van Walachije werd hoogstwaarschijnlijk betwist door het Hongaarse Koninkrijk en de Bulgaren, maar het blijkt dat de Hongaarse verzwakking tijdens de Mongoolse aanvallen bijdroegen aan de versterking van enkele nieuwe naties in Walachije in de volgende decenia. Stichting thumb|De [[Slag bij Posada]] Een van het eerst geschreven bewijs van lokale voivodes heeft een verband met Litovoi (1272), die land bestuurde aan beide kanten van de Karpaten (waaronder ook Făgăraş in Transsylvanië). Hij weigerde tribuut te betalen aan de Hongaarse koning Ladislaus IV. Zijn opvolger was zijn broer Bărbat (1285-1288). De Hongaarse staat die steeds meer verzwakt werd door Mongoolse invasies (1285-1319) en de val van de Árpád-dynasie, zorgde ervoor dat steeds meer Walachijse naties konden verenigen. Zo kregen ze steeds meer onafhankelijkheid van de Hongaren. De officiële stichting van Walachije is te danken aan Basarab I (1310-1352), die in opstand kwam tegen Karel I van Hongarije en de macht overnam aan beide zijden van de Olt. De hoofdstad werd Câmpulung en Basarab werd zo de eerste Walachijse vorst van het Geslacht Basarab. Basarab weigerde de regio's Făgăraş, Amlaş en het Baanat van Severin af te staan aan Hongarije, versloeg Karel in de Slag bij Posada (1330), en breidde zijn rijk uit naar het oosten. Zijn rijk strekte op een gegeven moment helemaal uit tot Chilia (in Boedzjak - Bugeac, hoorde oorspronkelijk bij Bessarabië). Dit gebied kon niet meer bestuurd worden door zijn opvolgers, aangezien Kilia werd ingevallen door de Nogais rond het jaar 1334. Basarab werd opgevold door Nicolae Alexandru, gevolgd door Vladislav I. Vladislav viel Transsylvanië aan toen Louis I het land ten zuiden van de Donau had bezet. Om eerst de Hongaarse koning te erkennen als Nicolaes heerser in 1368, kwam Nicolae in datzelfde jaar in opstand tegen hem. Tijdens Nicolaes heerschappij werd Walachije voor het eerst geconfronteerd met de Ottomanen (een gevecht waarin Vladislav geallieerd was met Ivan Shishman van Bulgarije). Onder Radu I en Dan I begonnen de conflicten met Hongarije over de koninkrijken in Transsylvanië en Severin een stuk erger te worden. 1400 tot 1600 Mircea cel Bătrân tot Radu cel Mare Toen het hele Balkanschiereiland veroverd werd door het Ottomaanse Rijk (een proces dat leed naar de val van Constantinopel door Sultan Mehmed II in 1453), werd Walachije frequent geconfronteerd. In de laatste jaren onder Mircea cel Bătrân, werd Walachije een Ottomaans onderdeel. Mircea (regeerde tussen 1386-1418), versloeg de Ottomanen wel in een aantal veldslagen (zoals de Slag bij Rovine in 1394), zodat hij de Ottomanen verjoeg uit de Dobroedzja en hij zijn rijk uitbreidde tot aan de Donaudelta, Dobroedzja en Silistra (circa 1400-1404). Hij schommelde tussen allianties met Sigismund van Hongarije en Jagiellon van Polen (deed mee aan de Slag bij Nicopolis), en accepteerde uiteindelijk Ottomaanse suzereiniteit in 1415, nadat Mehmed I de steden Turnu en Giurgiu had veroverd — deze twee havensteden bleven Ottomaans, met kleine onderbrekingen, tot 1829. In 1418-1420 versloeg Mihail I de Ottomanen in Severin, om daarna om te komen in de daaropvolgende counter-offensief; in 1422, was er voor een korte periode geen gevaar meer toen Dan II Murad II versloeg met hulp van Pippo Spano. De vrede was getekend in 1428, maar hierna volgde een periode van interne crisis. Zo moest Dan zichzelf verdedigen tegen Radu Prasnaglava, die een serie van coalities met bojaren leidde tegen de regerende vorsten (na een periode werden deze zelfs openlijk pro-Ottomaans, als antwoord tegen de zware druk). Overwonnen in 1431 (toen Alexandru I Aldea, die van achtergrond Bojaars was, de troon besteeg), waren de bojaren goed behandeld door Vlad II Dracul (1436-1442; 1443-1447). Vlad probeerde een compromis te vinden tussen het Ottomaanse Rijk en het Heilige Roomse Rijk. Tijdens het volgende decenium was er veel gebeurd: het conflict tussen de rivalen Huize Dăneşti en Huize Drăculeşti, de invloed van Iancu de Hunedoara (Regent van het Hongaarse Koninkrijk) en nadat de neutrale Vladislav II stopte met regeren, werd Vlad III Dracula vorst van Walachije. Vlad, waarvan tijdens zijn regering Boekarest voor het eerst vermeld werd als hoofdstad, pakte de opstandige bojaren hard aan en maakte alle relaties met het Ottomaanse Rijk ongedaan. En in 1462 versloeg hij Mehmed II's offensief tijdens De Nachtaanval voordat hij terug moest trekken naar Târgovişte en een aardig tribuut moest betalen.'' His parallel conflicts with the pretenders Radu cel Frumos and Laiotă Basarab brought occupations of Wallachia by the troops of Matthias Corvinus of Hungary and the Moldavian prince Stephen III (1473; 1476-1477).21 Radu the Great (1495-1508) reached several compromises with the boyars, ensuring a period of internal stability that contrasted his clash with Bogdan the Blind of Moldavia.22'' Mihnea cel Rău tot Petru Cercel 17e eeuw Russisch-Turkse oorlogen en de Fanarioten Van Walachije tot Roemenië De decenia 1840 en 1850 Bezoek het oude Walachije! Wilt u het oude Walachije bezoeken? Op de google-kaart hieronder staan alle oude sites van het vorstendom Walachije! Voor duidelijke informatie vragen we u om eerst naar de artikelen Muntenia of Oltenia gaan, en van die artikelen naar de steden, enzovoorts. Categorie:Historische regio Categorie:Regio